Changes
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: What would happen if Tom Marvolo Riddle had an Older Sister, everything would change, just because they had each other.


**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**Summary:**** What would happen if Tom Marvolo Riddle had an Older Sister, everything would change, just because they had each other. **

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

_**Spelling Mistakes May be Ahead, because I Suck at Spelling  
Grammer Mistakes May be Ahead, becayse Was sounds much better than Is**_

**At first, the Story is gonna seemed a bit rushed, but don't worry, it won't always be :D  
Also, did you know that 1 English pound is equal two $1.61 in U.S Money?  
If anyone is OOC, well DUH! Rosalie will have an Impact, Rosalie is Tom's sister, she changed EVERYTHING!**

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Inside the Orphanage, Tom Marvolo Riddle, age seven, was watching as his sister looked down at the stairs, Eric Johnson laid at the foot of the stairs, a pair of scissors lodged in his stomach as he chocked and cried out, whimpering in pain, Rosalie's eyes were cold as ice, they were a Bright Emerald green, when Eric finally died, Rosalie turned and grabbed his hand, walking them into the room they shared. Rosalie is Nine years old, she was two when she was left with her brother at the orphanage, their mother died at Tom's birth. They both had these odd powers, they could do lots of different things, to those who hurt them.

As the next two years passed, when Rosalie turned 11 on January First, her and her Little brother's birthday are right next to each other, his on December 31, on Midnight, they always stayed up on that day to echange presents with each other.

Rosalie had pick-pocketed a Money purse filled with over 500 Pounds, a lot of money, and Tom had pick-pocketed a Gold chain that held a gold cross, something they both could easily sell at the Local Pawn Shop.

In the end, they had gathered about 2900 Pounds, with that, Rosalie saved it up, they both decided that they would save any money they are given, even the small amounts given to them by the Orphanage, every month or so.

When June came, Rosalie had started to let Tom take care of himself, he started to use his own powers ot defend himself, though the Caretakers still blamed him for everything, they thought Rosalie is an Angel of course. Then of course, an old man visited.

" I don't care, whatever you got to tell me, can be told to my brother. ", Rosalie hissed at the old man, her Nine year old brother reading a book.

The old man sighed.

_**~~ The Next Day ~~**_

Rosalie entered the bank, her brother by her side, as she turned the 2900 pounds into Galleons, with the Galleons of her own and the Scholarship money she will get every year, and she could pick-pocket a lot more, as well as her brother, to get more money income.

She first went to the Robes shop, she got a Normal set of robes, nothing special, not Second-hand, but not super Expensive. As well as a set of underclouths, her brother waiting calmly as his sister left the shop, holding her brother's hand. They continued on around the place, when they were done, she hadn't even touched her Scholarship money, something that pleased her.

She took her brother to the Magical Candy Shop, and bought him some candy, at the while getting a Summer Job, her brother would be able work there at full time of the year in till he is 11, the Candy Shop owner happily agreed, he needed helpers after all.

And the summer passed, Rosalie packing in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts by working at the Candy shop, as well as her brother, they were able to set up a Vault in Gringotts at the end of the Summer, and Rosalie knew that she would be able to continue putting in money for her brother, and herself of course.

When she left for Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin, shocking them all, a Mudblood Orphan in Slytherin? Ha! Rosalie however, got straight O's, while her brother easily became known around Diagon Alley.

" Shut the fuck up Sanders. ", she sneered at the Third year.

" What can you do, you filthy little Mudblood? ", he sneered at her.

" I'm a Halfblood you moron. ", she said, rolling her eyes.

" Like that's much better! ", he huffed, she smirked.

" If i'm 'filth' why do I have a bigger Magical Core, and I get better grades that you? ", she said, passing him, Sammuel Sanders was pissed off.

_**~~ Two Years Later ~~**_

Rosalie sighed, at age thirteen, she was slowly turning into a Beautifull woman. Her raven black hair was braided, her hair reached her waist, and she wore the Candy Shop's outfit.

" Listen kid, there aint no Discounts. ", she said, looking at the 11 year old Pureblood boy.

" Please? ", he begged.

" 500 galleons for all of the Chocolate frogs or piss of. ", she answered, the boy groaned.

Her brother was snickering as he organized the candy in the Candy Shop, they had gathered enough money by Pick-pocketing, Scholarship money, and their pay checks. They were slowly gathering a very small fortune, something they worked hard for, by Pick-pocketing, they had easily gotten lots of muggle money to turn into Galleons, and the Scholarship moeny gave them 175 galleons each year, and the Pay checks each week gave them 100 galleons, and they rarely spent it.

Rosalie would be having Tom use her books, that are still in great shape, and she doesn't buy things just because she wants them, she bought herself Ancient Rune books and Arthinmancy/Spell Creation books since her second year, but that's it, other than school supplies and food.

She and Tom are saving up money to move out of the Orphanage, as soon as possible.

" But I'm a _Pureblood._ ", the blonde boy tried.

" So? I'm a Halfblood, get over it. ", she said, shrugging.

" Ooooh! Marvie go put up the Blood Pops. ", she said, her brother rolled rolled his eyes, to other's he was a Cold, Emotionless boy, to his older sister? A cute little brother of hers.

" Now, here about this. Each Chocolate frog is one Galleon, you have 24 Galleon limit, I'll give you 20 Chocolate frogs for 30 Galleons, and five Chocolate Pops. ", she said, easily. The Pureblood boy fell for it.

Smirking, she put the Galleons under the counter in the Galleons bag, and the boy left.

" Your terrible. ", Tom snickered, she smirked.

" Rose dear? Did you scam another little boy? ", asked Anna Zachary, a Muggleborn.

" Sorry, but he is a pureblood, he tried to use it against me! ", Rosalie defended, Anna chuckled, she knew Rosalie hated the prejuiced bastards who thought Half-bloods, Muggleborns and Muggles are beneath them.

" Okay, I'll let it slip for now. ", Anna smiled, Rosalie smiled back.

" Oh! That reminds me, Rosalie, I'm moving into a new house, so I could rent out the Upstairs Flat to you? ", Anna said to Rosalie, " Only 25 galleons a month. ", Anna added, she loved the twins as her own.

" Really? ", Rosalie asked, Anna smiled and nodded.

" I hate that Orphanage you stay at. ", Anna huffed.

" Thank you! ", Rosalie smiled happily, Tom smiled softly, and Anna beamed, she saw it as her misson to make Tom show emotion.

_**~~ Hogwarts ~~**_

Two weeks into the School Year, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's learned not to mess with Tom Riddle, because honestly, Rosalie was fucking scary. Charlus Potter had teased Tom about him being a shadow to his sister, when really he got much better grades than Rosalie and mastered spells within the first few tries, and excelled at...well, everything.

Rosalie ended up hanging up by his thumbs infront of the Great Hall...naked.

She learned that Abraxas Malfoy is in the same year as her brother, and they had become friends, Abraxas held a respect for her, she easily scammed him, he didn't notice it in till he told his parents.

The school continued on normal, in till, Rosalie had spoken Parseltounge, inside the Slytherin Common Room thankfully.

When that happened, the Slytherin's ended up treating Tom and Rosalie like Royality, and Rosalie was now searching for any Slytherin Things that she and Tom would inheirit, since they had proof they are the heir's.

And the year ended up, Tom and Rosalie didn't have to return to the Orphanage, and stayed at the Flat above the Candy shop, two rooms, a living room, a Kitchen and a bathroom.

_**~~ Two Weeks into the Summer ~~**_

Rosalie smirked at the Goblin, Silverfin, who signed down the Ownership of the Slytherin, now Riddle, Vaults to her. She was now Lady Slytherin, at the age of 14, her brother is the Heir of Slytherin, though he would become the Lord of Slytherin when he 17, but she got because she is the eldest she will be giving it to Tom when he is 17 of course.

She inheirited a large amount of Priceless Goblin-made Artifacts, Dark Artifacts, Priceless Artifacts, ectera. She told Tom, and he was, well, very happy.

She couldn't help but tell Anna, who instead of hating them for their ancestors, happily threw a party for them, Anna was happy they would be able to get more through the Ministry, Rosalie is meant to be a Bussiness Woman, and Tom is meant to work in the Ministry, it would help.

Gellery Gwindleward was building power, however, as the next few years passed, Tom excelled in his studies, when he was 15, Rosalie 17, Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord, but said Dark Lord's followers had killed Anna, who left the Riddle children, her candy shop.

In Tom's fifth year, Rosalie's seventh, they both were depressed, and the school noticed it. The Normally Charming, Handsome Tom Riddle seemed to be depressed, on the newspaper, it was expressed that Lady Slytherin's Mother figure had died, they found out they were both of Slytherin blood, and that their only family died. Though their grades didn't drop.

After Rosalie Graduated, she started up her Candy Shop, keeping it working, she hired teenagers and other's, and she opened a Muggle Candy Shop in Muggle London, and she entered Muggle Candy into the Magical Candy Shop. She continued to rack in money in the next two years, working not only as Lady Slytherin but as the Owner of the now Famous teas she created, _Starlight _Tea, the _Moonstar _tea, and her last, _Ravenblack _Tea. Each tea was well, in high demand, Galleons started to pour in her vault, as well as pounds, when she opened a Tea Room in Diagon, and a Rare Objects Shop in Knockturn, a Pawn Shop in Hogsmade and a Pawn shop in Diagon.

Her brother, Tom graduated with the best grades ever seen in Hogwarts, and went to Hogwarts to work in the Department of Mysteries. It was then, Rosalie at the age of 20, started to date Charles Potter, who is two years older than her.

As time continued, Rosalie had left the Slytherin Name with Tom, who became Lord Riddle of the House fo Serpents, and Rosalie became engaged with Charles Potter when she was 24.

She owned many shops across Diagon, Hogsmade, and Knockturn inside of England, and many Muggle shops as well, she also owned Magical and Muggle shops in France, she created a new alley near Hogwarts, she named it Serpent Alley, that became just as busy a Hogsmade.

She became a Owner of a Large fortune, when she married the Potter family, the Potter family just grew, Dorea Black, the one whow as supposed to marry Charles Potter, ended up dying because of a large raid of Dark Witches and Wizards.

And the years passed, Rosalie gave birth to James Potter, and her brother, Tom Marvolo Riddle, created the Dark Party, and became the Defense Professor in Hogwarts.

James didn't get parseltounge, meaning Tom still didn't have a heir, but when James was sorted in Gryffindor, he was happy about that.

And the time passed, Rosalie owned a large system of Shops and Tea rooms, she owned many Alley's spread across the Magical World.

All because of her, everything changed, all because of one Influence on a Little boy's life, she changed the Fate of another little boy, and saved many lives.

_**~~ The End ~~**_

**What do you think? I did this within like 45 minutes, just to unleash my imagination, I suck a Spelling, so sorry about any Grammer and Spelling mistakes. I'm thinking of doing a Sequel to this, you know, how Harry's life is without Voldemort and such. :D**


End file.
